


Stop Talking!

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Derek is a Softie, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleep talking, Tired Stiles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amused derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek comes to know Stiles talks in his sleep. Maybe it's not a bad thing after all.





	Stop Talking!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! It's festival time in my country so wasn't able to post any work. We are celebrating Diwali here and I'm full with tons of sweets and bursting crackers (not to forget the guests) I've written this in hurry but hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles let out a wide yawn and rubbed his sleepy eyes "Are you sure this is the right address?" Derek threw a glare at the younger boy next to him "If you were so tired why did you come?"

Stiles sighed and mumbled "Because it's my thing to discover strange things" he streched his legs and laid his head on the headrest "When will our suspect come out of that damn building?"

"I specifically asked for Scott's assistance" said Derek keeping his eyes on the building. Stiles forced his eyes open and started playing with the radio buttons to distract himself from sleeping. He yawned again "Scott has project to complete and is also covering for me in my house" 

"What?"

Stiles nodded clumsily "My Dad's home...gotta make sure I was there too" Derek looked at him confusingly "You do realize that Scott is not your twin right?" 

Stiles was too tired to roll his eyes through his already closed eyelids "Scott's acting as a 'Stiles lump' in my bed" 

"What about his Mom?" 

Stiles snapped his eyes open "Who died and made you the detective?" Derek glared at him but went silent after that. He fixed his eyes on the building again. Not a minute later the werewolf felt a light weight on his shoulder combined with soft snores

Derek titled his head to his side and saw Stiles had fallen asleep. He lifted his hand to wake the boy but stopped in mid air. A small amused smile played on his lips when he saw how innocent Stiles looked in his sleep. It was like all the tension had been released in just few snores. Stiles hummed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Derek who tensed at the touch. He wanted to wake him up but it was clear that Stiles was exhausted and in much need for sleep. Maybe he will wake him up after he spots their suspect 

Two minutes later..

"Derek" Stiles mumbled through his sleep

Somewhat surprised Derek looked down at Stiles and heard again "Oh Derek"

Derek wondered if Stiles was dreaming about him

"That's so sweet of Der. I love the ring" 

Derek's eyes widened...ring?

"Yes I love you too" Stiles smiled and curled his lips as if he was giving a smooch to Derek

Derek swallowed thickly

Few seconds later

"Right there....yes...more Derek" Stiles tightened his hold on Derek's arm who now was sweating badly. He was about to wake the boy when Stiles yelled "NO! STOP! DAD!" 

Derek frowned. What the hell was Stiles dreaming about? He nudged the boy "Stiles wake up. Hey Stiles!" 

Stiles's eyes flew open as he panted heavily "What..." he looked at Derek and pointed a accusing finger and gasped out "You killed my Dad!" 

"What?" 

"Why did you kill my Dad?" 

"I didn't kill your Dad!" 

"Yes you did! We were on a date...you propose to me and then we were having celebration sex"

Derek shrieked "We were on what and doing what?!?" 

Stiles ignored Derek and continued his sleep rambling "Everything was going fine until my Dad showed up and BAM! You killed him! Why would you kill my Dad" 

"I didn't! Why would you you even dream something like that" Derek demanded

"Well your face always looks like you want to kill everyone!" 

Derek glared "You know it may come true if you don't stop talking" 

Stiles glared back "Oh so now you want to kill me too! You weren't complaining when we were having mind blowing sex" 

"Stiles!" 

Stiles blinked. He repeatedly blinked his eyes and looked around. A deep shade of red colour blush travelled up his neck to his cheeks and he gulped down the heavy lump "It was...." 

"A dream" 

"Oh" Stiles straightened himself "And...I just...you.. Oh my God" he muttered

Long silence

Derek leaned over and grabbed Stiles's chin turning it towards him. Stiles didn't have a time to think before he was lightly kissed just for a brief moment. He lips were partly opened in shock and eyes widened in disbelief "Der..." 

"Stop talking" said Derek and brushed his lips again over Stiles pressing them firmly. The kiss lasted for several seconds which were best moment in Stiles's life. He whimpered out as he felt Derek's presence leave him

Derek smiled running his thumb over Stiles's lips "I love you too" he whispered with a sly and devious wink before leaning in forward again to peck Stiles's lips. 

Stiles gave in and kissed him back practically dominating the action. Damn his sleep talking and bless his sleep talking. Totally forgetting about the man they had to keep an eye out, Derek and Stiles snuggled closer in the jeep. Derek smiled in content when Stiles had started snoring again. But then almost burst out in laughter when he heard Stiles's next words 

"Please don't kill my Dad" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Diwali!! Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
